Of New Jobs and Coffee Flavored Kisses
by ZombiexKittyx
Summary: Fiona thought a job at the Dot would be the perfect thing to distract her this summer, maybe that's why she didn't realize she was falling for her new co-worker.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summer was always one of Fiona Coyne's favorite times of the year. The warm sun, the cutest dressed and swimsuits, going out with friends, and sleepovers without worrying about upcoming school events. This summer was different though, her best friend Holly J was off interning and taking summer courses in college, Declan was busy doing his own thing in the states, and her few other friends had jobs or had gone on vacation leaving Fiona left in her lonely apartment in Toronto. Although she still had her friend Eli, she longed for a female friend to bond with. Eli Goldsworthy was a creative boy, he attended Degrassi with Fiona and even wrote the play she directed. He was witty and sometimes cocky, but he was still one of her good friends. He just never understood her love of fashion, the soap opera that would melt Fiona's heart, and her need to be a socialite.

Unfortunately, like Fiona's other friends, his parent were dragging him on a cruise for two weeks, insisting this bonding would help his mental health. The idea intrigued Fiona, but no one seemed to have time to go with her and it wouldn't be much fun all by herself. After two days of sulking around the house trying to distract herself, she ran out of things to do. Her nails were polished and painted, her hair freshly cut and healthy, and she even organized her closet, throwing out all of last season's outfits. Deciding some fresh air would do her good, she got dressed, taking as much time as possible of course, and out the door she went. Walking down the street, her bright eyes landed on 'The Dot' a popular hangout for the degrassi students. On the window there was a white sign with bold red writing. 'HELP WANTED. See Manager for Details' it read.

A job. Something Fiona had never had in her life. The perfect distraction for her boring, lonely summer. A smirk played on her lips as she walked inside, eyes landing on the employee behind the counter, struggling to make 3 orders at once. It seemed he was the only one on duty. She sat at a nearby table waiting for him to get a break, only he got busier and busier by the minute. As one order went out, two more came in. Suddenly the woman a few tables away knocked over her tea in haste to get to her ringing phone. Letting out a click of her tongue she simply got up rushing out of the dot, talking quickly to the person on the line, and leaving her puddle and mess behind. The barista looked at the mess warily, trying to decide if he should stop what he was doing or wait. Fiona smiled and walked to the edge of the counter grabbing the white rag on the corner and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I got it." she told him, chuckling when he gave her an anxious thank you and continued to pour the latte he was making into a cup. Throwing away the now empty cup, she soaked up all the wasted tea into the rag then returned to the counter, getting a wet rag to clean the small table with. When she was finished the boy seemed to finally get a break as the flow of costumers died down and he gave her a small, sheepish smile.

"Thank you so much for that, it gets kind of crazy in here and my co-worker quit suddenly today." He explained taking the rags and throwing them into the sink.

"My name is Mikey." He told her, extending his hand out to her. She smiled warmly at him and shook his hand.

"My name is Fiona, Fiona Coyne." She said confidently, the way her mother taught her to. He returned her smile and then coughed realizing she must have been there for a reason.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry you probably came here to order something didn't you? What can I get you? Whatever you want, It's on the house." He sputtered out, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. She giggled and shook her head, getting a confused look from him.

"Actually, I came in here to ask about the help wanted sign." She said, gesturing to the back of the sign. His lips formed a small 'o' of comprehension and he then he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well….you sure did help me out today…" he mused out loud, his eyes studied her for a second before he spoke.

"Have you ever worked in a place like this before?" he asked.

"No, this would actually be my first job…." She replied, it was her turn to be sheepish. Her cheeks turned a light pink and she looked down at her hands. Twiddling her thumbs, dread began to consume her. Why would he hire an inexperienced girl like her? Just as she was about to tell him 'never mind' he cut off her thoughts with his next words.

"Then if you'll take it, the job is yours Miss Coyne. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Her eyes lit up and she looked up at him with surprise.

"R-really?" she stuttered out, cursing herself in her head. '_Confidence. Confidence_.' She chanted in her head, calming herself down.

"Yes Ma'am, You get paid every week on Friday, You'll be responsible for helping fill orders, clean up, bus the tables, ect." He ended with a wave of his hand before smiling.

"So will you take it?" he asked, his brown eye locking on hers. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she extended her hand this time.

"Of course, It'd be my pleasure." She said with a nod, excitement bubbling up inside of her.

"Awesome, you start Monday." Mikey said shaking her hand and smiling. He explained he had to clear it with the old man who actually owned the dot, but still gave her a name tag and a shirt with the logo on it. It took all she had to keep from squealing like a small child when she walked out of the door. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh, so this is the first chapter. D: Not sure how I feel about this, ill try to post more soon. Yes, little Imogen gets introduced next chapter, Yay! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday couldn't come fast enough for Fiona. She still couldn't believe she had gotten the job at the Dot. She woke up early even though she wasn't scheduled to come in for orientation and training until 3. Looking at the clock she sighed looking the bright, big numbers that read 8:30 a.m. Today was going to go by so slow. Getting out of bed she went to her luxurious kitchen and prepared herself breakfast. '_The most important meal of the day'_, she sang in her head. After making herself a bagel and getting some coffee she ate slowly, trying to pass the time. Pulling out her phone it was barely 9:00. Huffing in annoyance she scrolled through her contacts. Perhaps a conversation would make time fly, but who would be up this early on summer vacation? The only person she could think of was Eli, although he would probably kill her for waking him so early.

Deciding it was worth the risk she called him and waiting, listening to some awful screaming band instead of the nice little ring.

"Only Eli…" she muttered under her breathe. Just as she was about to give up hope and hang up the other line clicked and she heard a long sigh.

"You _better_ be dying…" came Eli's raspy, half asleep voice. Fiona chuckled and curled up on her fluffy couch, hugging a pillow to her.

"Oh but I am, of boredom!" she whined dramatically, giggling at the end. Eli sighed again on the line and she giggled even more.

"Did I wake you Mr. Goldsworthy?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"Hell yeah you did, do you even know what time it is? AND it's summer, really it should be illegal to call me this early. You're lucky I don't call the cops." The boy joked; she heard him groan as he sat up and yawned.

"I'm sorry Eli, I just am so excited about getting this new job! I'm so nervous I woke up way too early so I decided a call to my favorite little emo boy would help pass the time." Fiona teased him. She knew perfectly well he hated being called 'emo'. She her him scoff on the end of the line and it made her chuckle, she could always count on Eli to go along with her jokes without getting offended.

"Did you just call ME emo Miss Coyne?" Eli gasped out, pretending to be hurt. Fiona laughed and feigned innocence.

"Nonsense Eli, I would never call you such a thing!" she replied, hearing him laugh softly.

"That's what I thought! So anyway, tell me about this new job. I didn't even know you were looking for one, I thought we were closer than that." He whined, she could just picture the pout on his face.

"Oh cut it out you big baby, I didn't even know I wanted a job! Until I saw the help wanted sign at the Dot and figured it would be worth a shot. I have nothing else to do this summer. It will be a new adventure in my life!" She ended with a touch a pride in her voice. Eli clapped for her and she burst into giggles.

"Ahhh the many adventures of Fiona Coyne. You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"I get free coffee all day everyday!" He cheered, making Fiona roll her eyes.

"In your dreams Goldsworthy." She sneered playfully. After both teen's laughter subsided they talked a while longer then bid each other goodbye. Eli complaining that he was still in need of 'beauty rest.' It was already noon when she sat down to eat lunch. A sandwich and potato salad, yummmmm! When she finished she washed up and changed her outfit about three more times before deciding she looked presentable. The uniform required she wear the shirt given to her and black bottoms. She could work with that. Smiling to herself and grabbing her purse she left to the dot, nervousness and excitement brewing in her stomach. Upon entering the popular hang-out, she was thankful things seemed to be going slow. A few students here and there lounging about, but that was all. She walked up to the counter and waved to Mikey, offering him a smile. He grinned at her and put the cup he was drying off away.

"Ahhh, right on time! And here comes the second new addition to the Dot." He said glancing over Fiona's shoulder. She turned around and saw a small, petite girl walking towards them. She walked in confidence, a small smirk on her lips as she waved to Mikey. Her eyes locked onto Fiona's and it felt as if she was reading every little thing about her. '_Though that's Impossible_.' Fiona reassured herself. Mikey motioned for both of them to join him behind the counter and the new girl strolled past Fiona. Stopping, the small girl held the small swinging door open, looking at her with a friendly smile. "After you Madam~!" she chirped politely. Fiona gave her a small smile and a mumbled thank you, brushing past her as she went by. Mikey instructed them to get to know each other while he got their nametags and he walked into the small office.

"Just give me a shout if any costumers come in!" he shouted over his shoulder, disappearing behind the door. The new girl looked at Fiona and let out a small giggle, extending her hand.

"Salutations, my name's Imogen. Imogen Moreno. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said looking up at Fiona. Imogen was shorter than her and very petite. Her hair was up in two messy buns, small wirey glasses perched on her nose. She was quirky looking all together, but also pretty in her own way. Very pretty. Catching herself checking out her new co-worker, Fiona's cheeked turned a light pink. What was she thinking?

"Hello Imogen, My name is Fiona. Fiona Coyne. The pleasure is mine." She said sincerely, shaking the girl's hand and smiling. Imogen's eyes continued to study her, sending shivers throughout Fiona's body.

"U-Uhm….do you go to school around here?" she said, trying to make small talk until Mikey returned. Imogen nodded.

"Indeed I do, I attend Degrassi High School. Do you go to school around here Fiona Coyne?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. Fiona couldn't believe this girl went to her school and she had never laid eyes on her!

"I go to Degrassi too. I've never seen you around there before." Fiona replied, smiling sheepishly. Imogen opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted with Mikey's return.

"So have you two ladies gotten to know each other?" He asked giving each of them a small, square, silver badge with their names printed neatly on it. They nodded and pinned them to their shirts as Mikey's was. The girls nodded simultaneously and he smiled at them.

"Now then, let's get started. If you need me to slow down or anything, please let me know. I want you two properly trained incase I'm not here." He said tying a small apron around his waist and passing two more to the girls.

"You're both dressed approprietly,so that's good, might want to invest in comfier shoes though." He noted, glancing down at their shoes. Imogen had on a tattered, pleated black skirt with shredded leggings and black boots. The boots were thick and looked 2 sizes too big for the small girl, with lots and lots of buckled. Fiona wore a black pencil skirt with 3in. heels, this was casual wear for her. They both giggled, looking down at Mikey's Nike shoes (the kind with extra support!) and agreed with him. He led them to the counter by the register where they could see the entire sitting area.

"Part of your duty, especially as beginners is cleaning up when costumers leave. Throw away trash if they leave any behind, wipe down the tables and chairs, and when it gets slow you can sweep. We mop at the end of every shift." He recited, Fiona made a face. She never really cleaned, but it was something she'd get used to.

"You'll also be taking orders, making some of the drinks, and delivering the to the tables." He said as he walked over to a complicated looking espresso machine.

"Of course we serve coffee, you pour it from the pot, simple enough. Only pour it about ¾ of the way, it's free refills so no one will say anything. Tea's and Lemonade you'll get from the designated machines, again, very simple. It gets a little complicated when it comes to espressos, cappuccinos, and all that fancy stuff." He said shrugging to the girls, Fiona could feel the nervousness brewing up a storm inside of her. Glancing over at Imogen, she noticed the girl seemed calm, determined, and confident. Just as she was about to look away, her co-worker's eyes snapped in her direction, sending a shiver down Fiona's spine. She quickly looked away, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. She heard the whisper of a chuckle from the other girl, but Mikey once again grabbed her attention.

"Thankfully, you ladies won't ever have to worry about handling the grill and sandwich making. You leave that to me. Just pin the orders up here to I can make them. " he added giving them both a kind smile.

"I have a little booklet that has very simple steps to make the majority of these drinks. Anything complicated feel free to ask me for help."

"Sounds simple enough." Imogen piped in, earning a smile from Mikey. Fiona nodded her agreement even though she still felt nervous about everything.

"So just to see if you can do it, I want you both to try making a Vanilla Latte. Very simple, you shouldn't have any trouble." Mikey instructed them, turning away as a costumer approached. Fiona and Imogen exchanged glances.

"After you, Fiona Coyne." Imogen said, giving her a sweeping bow and smiling. Fiona gave a nervous smile and picked up the booklet. '_Vanilla Latte….Vanilla Latte_…' she mumbled under her breathe. She found it and begin getting everything together. The machine confused her though, so many knobs she wasn't sure what to do. She guessed her best but it looked wrong. Finishing it up with foam, she pulled the knob and foam began to spew out.

"O-Oh my gosh!" she stuttered out trying to turn it off, but the button was stuck. Keeping calm on the outside flew out the window and with shaky hands she continued to push buttons. Making sugar, cream, and a brown power spew out of different spouts.

"What do I do! It won't stop!" she squealed to Imogen who had been watching Mikey make the costumer's coffee. Both Imogen and Mikey rushed over as the cup in Fiona's hand over-flowed with foam. Just as Mikey reached out to turn it off, Imogen beat him to it and pushed another red button, the off button, and the foam stopped. They all stared in silence at the mess on the floor, then the machine, and finally Fiona.

"I-Im so so so so so so so sorry. I didn't know it had a separate button. Im so sorry…" she trailed off, her cheeks blazing red and her hands shaking. What a disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait to update! (haha, that rhymed.) D: but yeah, sorry. I've had some personal stuff going on in my life and didn't feel very creative for my story. Sorry for any spelling errors/typos, I don't have a Beta or anything and I am not the best speller. . I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. C: Thank you for reading~! **


End file.
